The Days After
by Cysha
Summary: After the Deucalion incident, it's time for Eclair, Lumiere, and the rest of the GOTT to begin and lead a revolution.


The Days After

Éclair frowned into the mirror. As Lumiere had requested, she needed to look 'elegant' this evening, however, her efforts to do so had been in vain. Her short, purple hair never looked anything less than rebellious, fitting for her personality, but now made her look young, informal and frankly, rather unintelligent. Any lipstick she tried looked too bright, or matched her hairstyle too well, or was too bland. Her wardrobe wasn't fitting either. She'd just recently purchased a formal dress and heels with the help of Lumiere. She'd even had trouble selecting earrings for the occasion; nothing seemed to have the desired effect of appearing mature and formal. "Looking her mental age" as Lumiere had ordered earlier when the plans for this event were first arranged.

Feeling flustered, she tried a different shade of lipstick. This one was a mild red, and finally, it seemed appropriate. She was already dressed in her stiff dress, and the high heels, all which were so unlike her. Her hair stood out still, despite her efforts with her dress, still tied to the side in the purple tail. She had tried letting it hang loosely, but that hadn't worked any better than keeping it tied up to the side as she always had it. She checked herself once more, quickly, knowing she was almost out of time.

There was a gentle but obvious knock at the door of the dressing room. Éclair sighed, not yet answering. It was time to present herself. She walked over and opened the door.

"Éclair?" Lumiere looked up at her. She was dressed as Éclair was, ready for the big night ahead of them. However, Éclair noticed that Lumiere's hair, not to mention her apparent age, had a similar effect as Éclair's manner and hair had.

Éclair sighed heavily. They were both going to look like fools. "Hi…" she said in an exasperated tone.

Lumiere had to ignore it. "Are you ready?"

"I think so. I've been trying, hard, to look…"

She nodded. "Yes, I know. But think who our audience is. We at least have to make an effort."

Éclair rolled her eyes. "I understand."

Lumiere nodded. "Good. Come now. Remember…elegance."

Éclair snorted. She was certain that if she was reprimanded once more she'd go crazy. After all, she was doing her best. She knew this was important. She had spent the past week formalizing her speech, finding the right outfit, even selecting the location to make her address, the large meeting hall they were now about to depart to.

They left the dressing room, the room inside the GOTT building where they usually changed from their receptionist uniforms to their ES-on-duty uniforms. They walked out into the main lobby. It was early evening, and most of the building's day functions were shut down; it was time for the night shift. The main entry room was lit, and a single receptionist sat behind the desk. They headed out into the chilly night air, following the walkway down towards the road, where, supposedly, Eclipse had a taxi waiting for them.

"Well, nice looking car. Here we go then," Éclair commented when they noticed that, indeed, a very _fancy_ 'taxi' was waiting for them. She didn't hesitate to open the door and climb inside, sitting down on one of the plush seats.

Now it was Lumiere's turn to sigh, as she quickly and carefully placed herself beside Éclair, offering an immediate thank-you to the taxi driver, who was silent as they both entered. "I do assume you know the directions to the place," Lumiere asked the driver politely. "If you don't, I'm sure we can give you directions."

"I know the way."

Éclair and Lumiere were caught in their own thoughts, staring out the window, and watching the scenery pass by the car. Lumiere, always trying to be productive, went over her speech again and again in her head. Éclair simply prepared for their upcoming task by imagining the looks on the faces of the Nouvlesse that would be participating this evening when she made her address.

Finally, Éclair, finally bored with her fantasy, had to break the silence. "Are you excited, Lumiere?"

Lumiere smiled over at her. "I am, most definitely. You feel the same?"

"Very. I put a lot of effort in tonight."

Lumiere thought about the past year, and sighed, nodding. "Yes, we really have. In more ways than one. Think about all we've been through that's led up to this one event. Really, tonight we're continuing a revolution that's been started just by your actions on Aure."

Éclair was impressed by this observation, of Lumiere's. It made perfect sense. They had been through a lot, which would be topped by this event. "That's true. I haven't thought about it like that, but you're certainly right."

They continued to chat quietly before they finally arrived. They thanked the taxi driver once more, and they walked out of the car, and up to the building. It was beautiful, large, white building, a sort of mansion style, and a very fancy interior. Éclair and Lumiere had been part of the team that chose the building. It seemed very formal but inviting, Éclair and Lumiere deemed it to have the atmosphere of importance they needed.

Eclipse was waiting for them on the large front steps of the building. She was dressed very professionally, and Éclair was jealous that she, as she always did, perfectly captured the look that Éclair had wanted to have earlier. She walked down to meet them as they were walking up. "Hello, girls. Are you to completely ready?"

"Ready!" Éclair said, feeling the building excitement.

"I'm ready," Lumiere said. "A bit nervous myself, however."

Eclipse smiled. "Well, I don't think you have much to worry about. Either of you."

"Thank you," they said together.

"If you're ready, go ahead in and begin."

The three women walked into the building, and to the main dining hall where they would make the address. Éclair and Lumiere entered the large hall. Towards one end, there was a sizeable stage, that they headed towards. The room was filled with tables, covered in white cloth. Many different people sat at the tables, towards the front were ES members, Nouvlesse, People, excluding Nouvlesse, who were in seats of power, towards the middle and back were people interested in government positions, GOTT and GU employees, and others simply interested in the upcoming announcement.

Éclair, Lumiere, and Eclipse walked up on to the stage. Éclair and Lumiere took their positions of either side of Eclipse, as she walked up to the microphone. Éclair and Lumiere waited for their cues, and looked out at the audience. There were people they knew, the always-glaring Nouvlesse, and hopeful 'commoners' all staring up at them.

Eclipse began her speech. "Hello, everyone. I am Eclipse, chief of the Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs. With me, is our beloved G-class ES members, Éclair and Lumiere. Tonight, we have come to make an important announcement that all need to hear. Please, sit back, and enjoy this speech, and take into consideration what is being said here. You have all come here to hear this, not just for the free food. Now, let's begin."

Lumiere stepped forward, as Eclipse left the stage. Éclair remained in place. She looked nervously across the audience. She gathered her courage, and took a deep breath. "Greetings, all. I am Lumiere. As you all know, not even a month ago, the terrible Deucalion incident occurred. Not only did a rogue ES member, known as Alv, take over the ship, attempting to take revenge on the Nouvlesse, but there was the problem of the Deucalion itself. This ship was built only in the interest of the Nouvlesse, taking countless dollars from us to fund the creation of this ship. It was created to bring Earth and all the Nouvlesse to a distant galaxy, while leaving us, known almost spitefully as the 'commoners' to fend for ourselves. Not only that, but the Nouvlesse were to release a virus that would shut down the warp gates. A cruel and completely inhumane act, justified by nothing. We have done nothing to cause them to do such a thing. The true intentions were revealed, and later, validated. If you would like to see all the proof we have, we will give you information at the end. But, the Deucalion incident is almost nothing compared to what has happened to the 'commoners' that has cumulated over the centuries. Even to us, the ES members. For generations, the Nouvlesse have been prejudice against us. Ever since humans left earth, and lived an evolved differently on other planets, or have received cybernetic enhancement are shunned as though we are not human beings. It is unjust. It must come to an end."

Lumiere stepped back, and Éclair stepped up. Éclair did not feel nervous. She felt excited, and ready. She walked, or more likely, ran, up to the microphone. "These events will not go unpunished. We have all suffered too long. The people of Aure, kept as slaves, the ES members, made from protectors of the galaxy to servants of the Nouvlesse, and everyone else in the galaxy that has suffered in silence. The Deucalion incident finally gave galaxy-wide cause to believe that the Nouvlesse are too evil and inept at controlling the galaxy. We will no longer stand for this abuse. We must all stand up in revolution! It is time to take the galaxy back from the Nouvlesse! It is time for us to lead! No longer will the Nouvlesse hold all the seats in government offices, no longer will the 'Axis committee' be the monarchy of the galaxy. The 'commoners' will lead! I will fight for the peace of the galaxy, not the interest and convenience of the Nouvlesse! From this day forward, we are the galaxy, not them!"

Scream erupted from the crowd before Éclair and Lumiere. Lumiere's calm logic, later followed up with Éclair's fire, had the effect they desired. Éclair and Lumiere's speeches, as planned, truly where the crowning event of the evening. People were ready for justice. That evening, they finally began a revolution.


End file.
